Regalo de Afrodita
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy había estado teniendo una mañana normal...hasta que fue secuestrado por una hermosamente loca diosa del amor. /Slash


**Advertencia: **Slash explícito. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. No me culpen por traumarlos. Es un Ares/Percy

**Regalo de Afrodita**

_-Podrías, por favor, repetirme por qué estoy aquí -_pregunta exasperado un pelinegro ojiverde que intentaba, insatisfactoriamente, soltarse de sus ataduras

_-Percy cariño, hoy estás muy impaciente-_responde una cantarina voz

_-¿Por qué habría de estar impaciente?-_dijo Percy en tono irónico_-tal vez sea porque una hermosamente LOCA diosa me ha secuestrado _

_-Aww cariño, ¿crees que soy hermosa?-_pregunto con fingida inocencia la diosa de rubios cabellos y ojos azules_-oh, pero por supuesto que lo crees. Después de todo soy la diosa del amor y la belleza. Afrodita, la mejor de todas_

Percy había tenido una mañana normal. Había desayunado con su madre y con Paul antes de ir a la escuela. Camino hasta la parada del autobús y espero pacientemente a que llegara. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que fue el único en subir al bus.

Un par de cuadras después. El simple bus se convirtió en un Lamborghini rojo. Percy estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Afrodita estaba en el del piloto.

El hijo de Poseidón había mirado impotente como la diosa los hizo desaparecer y aparecer en la habitación de un hotel de lujo. El único problema es que Percy estaba atado a una silla mientras la diosa decoraba toda la habitación con una extraña temática de cumpleaños con un campo de batalla. Para Percy era raro ver un animal de globo blandiendo salvajemente un cuchillo.

Afrodita en realidad no le había dicho lo que quería.

_-Tú sabes, mi padre aun no perdona a Hera por secuestrarme-_comento en tono casual_-él posiblemente te haga algo horrible y cruel si no me liberas_

_-No te preocupes por mi cariño-_respondió ella sacando un extraño cofre de la nada_-para cuando tu padre se entere de lo que paso tendrá a alguien más a quien querer golpear-_Afrodita sonrió como maniática al abrir el cofre

_-¿Por qué yo?-_murmura por lo bajo_-Por favor, ¿podrías decirme el por qué me has traído aquí?-_Percy abrió ampliamente sus ojos, Piper una vez le dijo que podían ser un armar mortal si se lo proponía.

_-Aww baby-_arrullo la diosa acariciándole el cabello_-Tus tiernos ojitos de foca bebe no van a funcionar conmigo…no mucho, pero yo que insistes te diré-_la sonrisa maléfica de Afrodita estaba poniendo nervioso al semidiós_-estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños_

_-El enorme pastel y los múltiples globos ya me lo habían indicado-_dijo Percy con sarcasmo_-pero eso no explica por qué estoy aquí. Es decir, estoy seguro de que muchas personas van a querer venir a tu cumpleaños-_hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de algo_-Espera, ¿los dioses tienen cumpleaños? ¿Lo celebran? _

_-Por supuesto que no cariño-_Afrodita hizo un ademan de restarle importancia _-nosotros no celebramos los cumpleaños. Sería tan aburrido y repetitivo celebrarlos cada año, no sé cómo los mortales pueden hacerlo _

_-Oh, no sé. Posiblemente se deba a que no estaremos aquí por siempre_

_-Eres tan dulce cuando empleas todo tu sarcasmo-_comento la diosa en tono dulzón mientras sacaba una extraña botella y la colocaba en el velador junto a la gigantesca cama_-además, no es mi cumpleaños el que estoy organizando_

_-¿No?_

_-Nop. Es para alguien más y es sumamente importante que estés presente-_aseguro la diosa en tono solemne_-después de todo, que es una fiesta de cumpleaños sin el regalo_

_-¿regalo? ¿Quieres que yo…?_

Percy no pudo seguir hablando. Afrodita había chasqueado sus dedos apareciendo una mordaza en su boca. Otro chasquido de dedos y Percy apareció en mitad de la cama utilizando nada más que un pantalón de cuero negro junto con un collar, también de cuero negro. Un par de esposas retenían sus manos en su espalda. Cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta de que una cadena plateada unía su collar con la cabecera de la cama.

_-Aww Percy te vez tan comestible. Lamento tener que hacer esto pero si yo no actuaba rápido, Apolo o Hermes o algún otro dios te secuestraria para ellos. Ya sabes, la mayoría de los dioses quiere tener una caliente sesión de fantástico sexo contigo-_la diosa rio levemente al notar la mirada sorprendida y asustada del hijo de Poseidón_-Generalmente te estaría secuestrando para mí pero…me siento generosa_

Un par de golpes de escucharon.

_-Parece que ya llego-_dijo feliz chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo la cadena en su mano_-vamos Percy, vamos a darle la bienvenida_

Percy intento objetar, aunque con la mordaza no podía articular palabras. Intento plantarse en su sitio y no moverse pero el tirón de la cadena lo obligaba a caminar, él nunca imagino que Afrodita pudiera tener esa fuerza.

Afrodita lo hizo pararse en la mitad del cuarto antes de indicar al visitante que pase. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Percy deseo poder tele transportarse a otro lugar. Se trataba de Ares. El dios de la guerra traía un pantalón negro lleno de cadenas. Un polo blanco ceñido al cuerpo y su infaltable casaca de cuero negro. Claro, no hay que olvidarse de las botas de combate ni de los lentes oscuros.

_-Feliz cumpleaños Darling-_canturreo Afrodita dando saltitos hacia Ares y dándole un beso en la mejilla_-te tengo un presente-_dijo entregándole el extremo de la cadena.

Ares miro la cadena y siguió su rumbo hacia el final. Frunció el ceño. Percy sabía que debería sentirse más agradecido que ofendido pero una pequeña parte de él estaba molesta porque el dios de la guerra no parecía muy dispuesto en saltar sobre él como perro hambriento.

_Genial Jackson, Afrodita ha estropeado tu cerebro_. No pudo evitar pensar.

_-¡Mujer te has vuelto loca!-_exclamo el dios_-no pienso tocar a Jackson ni con un palo de diez metros_

_-Ares cariño, tienes mucho de que estar orgulloso pero incluso diez metros es una exageración-_la diosa tenía esa mirada inocente que Percy casi le creía que no tenía nada que ver en todo ese embrollo, casi.

_-Lo digo en serio Afrodita-_dijo el dios estirando la mano para devolverle la cadena a la diosa pero ella cerro su mano sobre la cadena antes de inclinarse cerca del oído del dios

_-¿Seguro que no quieres esto?-_pregunto en tono bajo-_Solo míralo, completamente a tu merced-_su susurro adquirió un tono ronco y sensual_-podrías someterlo, tenerlo bajo tu control, castigarlo por su rebeldía-_una de sus manos sujeto la cara del dios ocasionando que su vista se centre en Percy_-imagínalo, totalmente extendido debajo de ti con los ojos nublados por el placer. Imagina lo que sentirás al estar enterrado en su estrecha y pequeña entrada golpeando su próstata en cada empuje. Imagina esos dulces sonidos que hará, sus pequeños gemidos y balbuceos, cómo te suplicara por más mientras lloriquea tu nombre, cómo rogara por su liberación mientras se la niegas-_la diosa sonríe al notar el gran bulto que se formó en los pantalones del dios-_¿Seguro que no quieres esto Ares?_

_-Largo de aquí mujer-_gruño el dios mientras caminaba hacia Percy

Percy trago saliva. Las palabras de Afrodita también habían tenido su efecto en él. El semidiós apenas y pudo notar como la diosa desaparecía.

Ares paso junto a Percy dirigiéndose directamente a la cama, se sentó en el borde la misma a la par que jalaba la cadena hasta que Percy estaba parado frente a él.

_-Una mordaza, jee-_murmuro el dios obligando a Percy a arrodillarse frente a él_-se dé algo con lo que la podemos reemplazar. _

Con pereza el dios dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus pantalones, los desabrocho para luego sacar su ya erecta polla. Percy nunca había visto una tan grande y gruesa, la gran cabeza roja había expulsado un poco de líquido pre seminal. Percy podía jurar que la veía palpitar.

_-¿Te gusta lo que vez Jackson?-_pregunto el diosa al notar que Percy no había apartado la mirada_-¿quieres tenerlo en tu boca?-_volvió a preguntar acariciándose lentamente_-¿lamerlo? ¿Chuparlo?-_Ares podía ver como el semidiós empezaba a salivar_-¿Vas a darme una mamada?-_con su última pregunta hace desaparecer la mordaza de la boca de Percy

_-Si…-_murmura quedito

_-¿Si qué?-_exige Ares alejando con su otra mano la cabeza de Percy

_-Si señor-_se apresura en responder lamiéndose los labios

Ares no dice nada más. Sostiene firmemente su polla mientras que tira de la cadena hasta que la cabeza de Percy está a su altura.

Percy no duda. Saca su lengua dando unas pequeñas láminas a la punta, probando el líquido pre seminal. Abre la boca e intenta abarcar todo el largo del dios pero le es imposible. Succiona un poco antes de sacarse el gran trozo de la boca. Vuelve a lamer. Da pequeños y rápidos lengüetazos por todo el largo, de vez en cuando depositando cortos besos.

Ares tira de los cabellos de su nuca con un poco de fuerza gruñendo. Es una advertencia para que deje sus juegos. Percy entiende pero eso no le impide lamer un poco más antes de volver a meterse la polla en la boca. Entonces empieza el movimiento. Mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo, juguetea con su lengua y raspa levemente con sus dientes. Sigue, cada vez más rápido. Orgulloso de los jadeos y la respiración pesada del dios. Ares vuelve a gruñir antes de marcar su propio ritmo en las envestidas. Percy solo puede aflojar la mandíbula intentando abarcar lo más que pueda. Con un sonoro gemido, Ares se viene. Percy hace todo lo posible para tragar la mayor cantidad.

El dios no tarda en hacer desaparecer las esposas y el pantalón de Percy, además de su propia ropa. Con rapidez se acerca al baúl que Afrodita dejo. Percy no puede evitar preguntarse qué tan seguido hacían eso como para que el dios sepa que encontrara algo ahí.

_-Te gusta el azul ¿verdad?-_pregunta mirándolo de reojo

_-si_

_-…-_Ares frunció levemente el ceño antes de sacar un par de cosas y dirigirse nuevamente hacia él_-súbete a la cama, boca abajo-_ordena

Percy quiere protestar pero hace lo que le piden. Ares empuja a Percy hacia la cabecera antes de atar sus manos a la misma.

_-¿Qué…?-_intenta preguntar Percy antes de soltar un chillido. Ares le ha dado una palmada

_-Silencio_

Con tranquilidad, el dios saca un pequeño anillo que coloca en el erecto pene del semidiós. Perezosamente coge la botella del velador. Vierte una generosa cantidad del líquido espeso en sus dedos. Percy recién se da cuenta de que se trata de un lubricante.

Con la misma calma, uno de sus dedos se desliza por el borde de la entrada de Percy. Hace cirulos y presiona la entrada sin entrar. Entonces, en el momento menos pensando entierra su dedo. Percy suelta un silbido ante el ligero dolor. Ares no para, mete y saca su dedo con rapidez. Luego mete un segundo y finalmente un tercero. Extendiendo lo más posible la entrada de Percy. A estas alturas, Percy Jackson ya era un manojo de gemidos y jadeos.

_-más…más…por favor-_gimoteaba Percy

_-¿Quieres algo más?-_susurro ronco el dios mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Percy_-Si quieres algo más abre la boca_

Percy no tardó en hacerle caso. En menos de un segundo tenia frente a él un dilto azul. Percy sabe qué hacer. Sin vacilar empieza a chuparlo, no era tan bueno como tener la polla del dios en su boca pero era jodidamente excitante utilizar su boca mientras le entierran tres dedos en su entrada.

En algún momento, Ares le arrebato el dilto de la boca y sustituyo sus dedos con el juguete. Percy gimió y lloriqueo por el cambio pero no dejo de balancear sus caderas en busca de más contacto.

Percy se sentía tan bien que no entendía por qué no había hecho esto antes. Su orgasmo estaba en el borde pero el maldito anillo le impedía llegar a la liberación.

El dios había impuesto un ritmo salvaje. Tanto así que a Percy le costaba respirar de tanto en tanto. Sin embargo él quería la cosa real.

_-Aress-_gimoteo_-por favor…por favor_

_-¿Qué quieres Jackson? -_pregunto el dios con malicia_-¿quieres correrte?-_Percy balbuceo algo inentendible_-habla claro Jackson_

_-Aress…-_Percy chillo ante la palmada recibida

_-El respeto Jackson _

_-Señor…señor…-_lloriqueo_-quiero su polla_

_-¿En serio Jackson? _

_-Sí señor, quiero que me entierre su polla fuerte y duro. Quiero que me la meta tan profundo que olvide mi nombre y sienta que me parta en dos_

_-¡Dioses!-_susurro ronco el dios

Percy chillo feliz cuando Ares reemplazo el juguete con su polla. De una estocada se enterró profundamente golpeando por primera vez la próstata del hijo de Poseidón.

_-¡mierda sí!-_balbuceo Percy

Ares siguió con el salvaje ritmo. Desato las manos de Percy, lo alzo hasta que estaba sentado en su regazo con su espalda pegada a su pecho. El dios chupaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, una de sus manos se mantenía en la cadera de Percy dictando el ritmo mientras que la otra pellizcaba sus pezones.

Por último Ares le dio la vuelta e hizo que Percy envolviera sus piernas en su cadera. De esa forma podía mordisquear su pecho y su clavícula con más facilidad.

_-Voy…voy a quitarte el anillo Jackson-_susurro Ares entre cada estocada_-pero no te vendrás hasta que te lo diga ¿queda claro?_

_-Si señor-_chillo Percy pasando sus manos por la amplia espalda del dios

Ares le quito el anillo. Aumento la fuerza y la velocidad de sus estocadas hasta que se sintió en el mismo borde.

_-Ahora_

Ordeno el dios segundos antes de aplastar su boca en la de Percy e introducir su lengua hasta su garganta. Ambos vinieron a la vez. El gruñido de Ares y el gemido ronco de Percy se vieron acallados por la boca del otro.

Minutos después, ambos estaban medianamente normal. Ares se salió de Percy y tiro nuevamente de su cadena.

_-Límpiame-_fue todo lo que dijo mientras se echaba boca arriba

Percy no tardó en darle una perezosa mamada hasta que el dios volvió a correrse en su boca. Luego de eso se acurruco a su lado dispuesto a tomar una merecida siesta.

Percy no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Solo sabe que se ha despertado debido a un chorro de agua. Puede sentir junto a él como Ares despierta de su letargo tirándolo hacia atrás antes de hacerle frente al enemigo.

Enemigo que resulta ser un dios del mar altamente cabreado.

_-Ares-_gruñe peligrosamente. Percy está seguro de que la tierra ha temblado.

_-Po…Poseidón ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -_pregunta Ares un poco asustado

_-Mi hijo desapareció ayer por la noche. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Así que decidí buscarlo antes de que desaparezca por otros ocho meses-_comento Poseidón haciendo aparecer su tridente_-ahora, serias tan amable de explicarme porqué mi hijo está en una habitación de hotel junto a ti, totalmente desnudo _

_-Porque tuvimos un increíble sexo-_respondía rápidamente Ares antes de darse cuenta de que eso no era lo mejor que decir_-Quiero decir…._

_-Ya dijiste suficiente-_murmuro Poseidón apuntándolo con su tridente

Ares chasqueo los dedos para vestirse antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Al parecer se había olvidado de que podía desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado.

_-¡No huyas inservible dios de la guerra! ¡Sé dónde vives! ¡Sé cómo encontrarte! ¡Vas a lamentar esto el resto de tu puta existencia!-_amenazaba Poseidón en un tono que a Percy le recordó a la marea furiosa_-No te preocupes Percy-_dice endulzando su voz_-papá hará que esa estúpida escusa de dios se arrepienta por engatusarte para que accedas a sus viles deseos. _

Poseidón chasqueo los dedos vistiendo a Percy y limpiando la habitación antes de salir en busca de un muy asustado dios de la guerra.

Al costado de la cama Percy vio que había un carrito lleno de comida. Con descuido cogió un bol de fruta y se recostó en la gran cama comiendo los pequeños trozos dulces.

_-Aun no entiendo por qué no he hecho esto antes-_se lamentó comiendo un trozo de manzana_-mmm…ahora que lo pienso, Afrodita menciono a Hermes y a Apolo_

Percy sonrió ampliamente mientras se terminaba la fruta. Tenía mucho que planear.

A&P

Para los que han llegado aquí pues Hola XDDD

Mi perversa mente no deja de trabajar lalalalalala

Espero que les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

Cuídense

Nos leemos

byebye


End file.
